Como un cuento de Hadas
by Ichigo-nya116
Summary: Esta historia se remonta en esos tiempos de castillos y reyes, pero esta vez les tocara a las mew mew claro sin sus poderes no se lo pierdaN. Es mi primer fic espero que lo disfruten ydejen sus comentarios jejejeje n n IchixAoyama y IchixShiro XDD nya .


**Bueno aqui les traigo mi nuevo fic jejeje, la serie no es mia sino de Mia Ikumi y pues solo escribi este fan fic espero que les guste y que dejen comentarios plis jejejeje nn**

**Como un cuento de Hadas**

**Cáp.** 1 _**El inicio de una tragedia y el inicio de una aventura**_

Eran tiempos de reyes, castillos y príncipes, alta nobleza caballeros y el pueblo. Eran procedentes del alto y prestigioso país, Japón.

En este lugar se destacó por su cultura, sus extravagantes pinturas y arte.

En esta ciudad se encintraba dividida en: clase alta (los nobles, Reyes), la clase media y la clase baja.

Mientras que la clase alta estaba llenos de riquezas por doquier, los demás trabajaban duro para obtener dinero para los bienes necesarios y entre todos se destacó una chica de clase media (no era ni rica, ni pobre) siempre se preocupó por los demás sobre todo a los que no tenían nada.

Hubo un tiempo en donde otras naciones querían apoderarse de esa ciudad, saqueándolas, y quitándoles hasta el mínimo centavo y estos se les llamaron piratas.

Un día aquella chica bondadosa y amable de cabellos rojos y ojos cafés terminada de ayudar a una anciana en algunas de sus necesidades; al terminar se encaminó hacia su casa pero se topa con un joven que traía una capucha, al principio creyó que era un asaltante pero al descubrir su rostro se dio cuenta de que era el príncipe, el al verla le tapa la boca y la toma en brazos y sale corriendo antes de que los guardias reales se dieran cuenta.

Al llegar al bosque el la deja recostada en uno de los árboles y le dice que no se preocupara que todo estaba bien y el sonríe y la chica queda mas calmada.

**¿?:** y como te llamas nn?

**¿?:** pues… me llamo Ichigo su alteza hace una pequeña reverencia, pero es interrumpida.

**¿?:** no es necesario que hagas eso, solo llámame Aoyama.

**Ichigo:** ah.. esta bien joven Aoyama nnU

**Aoyama:** me imagino que debes de estarte preguntando porque estaba en el pueblo o cosas así.

**Ichigo:** jejeje creo que sí.

**Aoyama:** bueno es que me gusta todo lo que sucede en el pueblo y en el castillo es muy aburrido con todo eso de política y esas cosas, sabes me pareces una chica muy amable, me agradas mucho nn.

**Ichigo:** o/o ahh.. Gracias…

en ese momento suena el reloj de la ciudad

**Ichigo:** hay no ya debo irme…

**Aoyama:** espera!! Mañana nos podemos volver a ver a esta misma hora? Por favor..

**Ichigo:** nn si mañana vendré, adiós.

la chica sale corriendo antes de que sea tarde ya que a esa hora cerraban el portal. Mientras tanto el joven príncipe iba de paso al castillo pensando en la chica que conoció en el transcurso del día.

Al día siguiente

La chica sale a la ciudad para hacer sus labores como de costumbre; al llegar la hora que había quedado de acuerdo con el príncipe, ella se arregla lo mejor que puede y se dirige al bosque en donde ella lo esperaría. Pasaron las horas y el no llegaba, hasta que el reloj de la ciudad sonó pero ya tuvo que retirarse, al momento de hacerlo, unas manos toman sus hombros, ella al sentirlo siente un gran escalofrío y siente la necesidad de gritar pero una voz agitada le dice:

**¿?:** No te preocupes soy yo….

la chica se voltea

**¿?:** Disculpa por llegar tarde hoy tuve una reunión con el concejo para unirnos con Inglaterra para aniquilar a esos piratas…..

**Ichigo:** nn no se preocupe al menos llegó, pero ya no tengo mucho tiempo debo llegar a mi casa antes de cierren el portal.

**Aoyama:** esta bien mañana si llegaré a la hora propuestas sin retrasos jejeje nn.

En ese momento la chica se fue corriendo a su casa, a medida que se acercaba notaba todo muy extraño, todo en silencio, llegó a su casa y vio todas las luces apagadas (todo le pareció muy extraño porque por lo general sus padres y hermanos dejan las luces encendidas). Llego a su casa y vio una enorme mancha roja y se asustó un poco pero siguió hasta entrar a su casa; al entrar se dirige a una de las habitaciones y ve a sus hermanos descuartizados, ella queda muy impactada no pudo gritar en ese momento porque el miedo no la dejó, sentía que su propio cuerpo la traicionaba, pero tubo una reacción momentánea y rápidamente pensó que era los piratas que había atacado su casa y corrió rápidamente a uno de los cuartos para poder esconderse y así poder vivir, logró llegar hasta una de las habitaciones de su difunto abuelo y se escondió debajo de la cama.

Minutos después sintió como abrían la puerta y entraban, ella solo se quedó en silencio, pero con el temor de que no la mataran.

Una de las espadas de esos monstruos perforó una parte de la cama pasando justamente al frente de ella. Ichigo quedo muy asustada su corazón aceleraba a cada segundo, sintió muchas ganas de poder gritar y llorar y a la vez salir corriendo en ese momento. Después de haber ocurrido so ellos se fueron a ver otra parte para ver si ella se había escondido en otro lugar. Así pasó toda la noche, toda atemorizada de que no la encontraran y que tuviera el mismo destino que sus padres y hermanos.

Comenzó a salir los primeros rayos de sol y ya los piratas se habían ido; una vez que amaneció, ella salió del escondite y revisó todas las habitaciones y ninguno de sus familiares de ella sobrevivió, todos fueron acecinados.

Ichigo al ver todo eso quedó muy desolada no tenía a mas nadie ellos eran su única familia no sabia que hacer. No pudo contener sus lágrimas y el olor a sangre hicieron que ella se fuera de ese lugar.

Siguió corriendo sin mirar a donde iba y terminó en el lugar menos esperado, ella había terminado en el bosque en aquel lugar donde se encontraba con el príncipe estos dos últimos días.

Siguió llorando y lamentándose hasta el punto de quedarse dormida ya que toda la noche no había podido dormir. Después de varias horas un chico la despierta.

**¿?:** mm.. joven despierte… despierte…

**Ichigo:** m… me quede dormida? ¿Quién es usted?

**¿?:** yo soy el príncipe Shirogane el hermano mayor de Aoyama, usted no debería de estar en este lugar puede pescar un resfriado.

**Ichigo:** OO!! shi-shi-Shirogane-sama! Disculpe mi atrevimiento

**Shirogane:** no, ya no importa….

a unos kilómetros se escuchaba una voz que llamaba a Shirogane

**Shirogane:** Aoyama-kun!! Estoy por aquí!!

en ese momento Aoyama llega

**Aoyama:** oye porque estas…..

**Ichigo:** hola joven Aoyama ññ

**Aoyama:** Ichigo-san que haces aquí..

**Ichigo:** pues… ayer hubo un ataque y… mis padres y hermanos fueron… acecinados por ellos…..

**Aoyama:** que!!

**Ichigo:** ahora no tengo a donde ir…

**Shirogane:** y porque no te quedas en el castillo…

**Aoyama:** sí, es una buena idea nn

**Ichigo:** pero… una chica como yo.. metida en un castillo?

**Aoyama y Shirogane:** y que tiene nn(Aoyama) -.-(Shirogane)

**Aoyama:** yo haré que los guardias investiguen tu caso, haremos todo lo posible para arreglar este asunto y te ayudare en todo lo que necesites nn

**Ichigo:** gracias…. ella lo abraza y comienza a llorar

**Aoyama:** ……(Ichigo).

**Fin del capítulo 1!! XDD**


End file.
